A Song Request
by caithzadz
Summary: A song request from Etahn and Trent gives Conner a big decision to make.


-1Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

Okay, this idea just popped into my head when I saw Ashley Tisdale's version and I thought of Conner and Kira.

Conner, Ethan and Trent were in Haley's Cyberspace, waiting for their friend, Kira to perform. At last, she and her band climbed up the stage.

"Good evening everyone," Kira said on the microphone. She held out a piece of paper where customers write their song requests. "This song is for those who are somewhat… _afraid_… to show their feelings to someone they love and it was requested by Blue Game and White Artist."

Blue? White? Conner looked at his smirking friends. "What did you two do?" he asked them, suspiciously.

"What? We didn't do anything!" Ethan answered.

"Yeah!" Trent agreed but Conner can see he was trying to fight a smile.

Conner had a HUGE crush on Kira since the day they became Power Rangers. He thought she was just another girl but seeing her fight, amazed him. When they met Trent, he was really jealous because Kira had her full attention on him. After they defeated Messogog, (Please forgive me! I don't the spelling of his name so don't sue me!) Kira and Trent just decided to be friends.

Kira's band started to play and she began to sing.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Conner watched the love of his life sing. He really wanted to kiss her. But he's afraid of her reaction if he does.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Kira doesn't like him. There's probably some other guy but him? No. It's impossible!

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

"He's really shy to tell her," Ethan whispered as he and Trent watched their friend.

"Yeah. We both know that he wants to kiss her," Trent answered.

"That's why we picked that song."

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

"Man you better tell her," Trent said, placing a hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Tell her what?" Conner asked, trying to sound clueless.

"Don't bother pretending Conner," Ethan cut in. "You have to tell her. You can't keep that feeling bottled up inside forever."

"Better tell her tonight. She's leaving for New York in three days, remember?" Trent said.

Conner sighed. "You guys are right."

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Conner watched her.

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Kira finished the song. She smiled as the audience cheered and she caught Conner's eye. She smiled and Conner felt himself blush. Kira got off the stage and she went straight to her friends.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing. Me and Ethan are just going to help Hayley serve the drinks," Trent answered, winking at Conner.

Ethan looked confused. "We are?"

Trent glared at him.

"Oh yeah! We are!"

They waved good bye and left Conner and Kira alone.

"Kira," Conner began. "I've been meaning to tell you this."

"What is it Conner?"

"I-I-I," Conner stuttered but he gathered up his strength. "Kira I love you."

Kira looked shocked. But then, she smiled and placed her hand on Conner's cheek. "Conner, I'm glad you told me. I would never have the guts to tell you that I love you too."

Slowly, Conner pressed his lips to Kira's and everyone in Hayley's Cyberspace cheered.

"Finally!" Ethan said as he and Trent watched the couple.

"About time he finally kissed the girl," Trent agreed.

Cheesy… I know. Please Review. This is my first attempt at a oneshot.


End file.
